Bonnie and Clyde the Mutant Way
by NotMadJustEccentric
Summary: ermm...the title is self-explanatory


Bonnie and Clyde - The mutant way

Disclaimer: moi does not own the x-men, although I wish I did but I don't own them. Why do people bother with disclaimers anyway? Is not like anyone who ones X-men or whatever is going to read fanfics. And if they did they would have the sense to know that fanfics are actually promoting the comics and the films. (like duh!)

****

Chapter one

It's morning. An alarm clock goes off piercing through the silence. It's 6 in the morning, Rogue has to get up for self defence class. She jumps up as the alarm goes off and lands on the floor with a thud; bewildered, limbs all tangled up with her covers. Slowly, she detangles herself and stumbles, still drugged with sleep, to the toilet. 

After, roughly half an hour, Rogue emerges from the toilet looking more human. One glance at the mirror and she leaves her room, for breakfast in the kitchen.

Rogue strolls into the kitchen to get her breakfast, she sees Jean and Scott sitting on the counter having breakfast, she chuckled to herself, sometimes those two looked like an old married couple_, and they're not even married yet._ Jean gives a Rogue cold stare. Rogue looks away, surprised. 

Jeez, what's up her ass? It's 6.30 and she's already the queen of ice, I really wonder what Mr. Summers and Logan see in her. It's not like I'm interested in Scott anyway, I prefer Logan, I like the wild, restless type; but Scott is kinda hot, in the "Leader" type of way. The tramp has Logan wrapped around her little finger as well, some people have all the luck. 

Anyhow, where's Jubes and Kitty when you need them? Probably sleeping of the wild night they had the evening before. That was some partying. Boy is Scooter…opps…Scott going to have a fit if they're late, but he's hot when pissed off!

Rogue let out a giggle, she got another less than pleasant look from Jean, and she conveniently smothered the giggle with a cough, grabbed an apple and left the kitchen.

Rogue who had already changed into a tight, but long sleeved red t-shirt and some jogging bottoms and trainers went to find Kitty and Jubes, to possibly drag them out of bed. 

Without knocking on the door, she stepped inside, to find as she had predicted, sleeping Kitty and Jubes. Kitty sleeps like a dead log on sleeping pills, she wouldn't hear a bomb if it went off outside her window, so Rogue decided to wake Jubes up first, who in turn could have the task of waking Kitty up. 

Rogue prodded Jubilee, she stirred slightly, scratched her nose and went back to sleep, unaware of anything. _I guess I was wrong about Kitty being the one that sleeps like a dead log! _Rogue, hit Jubes on the arm lightly. There was no reaction, so she hit her harder this time. Still no reaction. 

Rogue decided to get creative, she moved closer to Jubes, leaning towards her ear, she took a breath and with all the effort she could muster, she screamed, "**FIRE!**" 

Jubes' eyes slowly opened, not the least shocked or scared to hell and back. Rogue watched with interest as Jubes lifted the covers off herself, and sat up on the bed. With an irritated look on her face she said, 

"I felt your annoying prodding, there was no need to scream like that"

Rogue just laughed and said, "I will leave you to wake, Kitty up, as pay back" and left Jubes and kitty's room.

Glancing at her watch, Rogue noted that she had ten minutes left to get to self defence class with Mr. Summers. It was good timing that she left when she did, the time she had ,was needed to walk to from the girls' sleeping dormitories to the danger room. 

*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************

In a warehouse not from the mansion, Magneto is scheming yet another plan to rid the world of humans. He talks, his eyes dancing wildly, his hands become animated as plans come together. 

"That is one of your best plan yet" Mystique said enthusiastically. 

No one was sure of the relationship between

Mystique and Magneto. But if the X-men heard what she said, they would snort and laugh hysterically, they would swear Mystique had a crush on the evil leader. 

Somebody did hear though, they snickered and wondered what kind of couple the blue woman and the old man would be. A gust of wind swept through the warehouse, suddenly the warehouse got cold. Absolute zero like cold. And the doors and window were closed. Weird.

Magneto shivered involuntarily from the cold, something like a current went through him and made him jolt up. He shivered again, feeling different from normal. Whatever normal was for him.

"Magneto, hello?" Mystique passed a hand in front of his face.

Magneto's eyes rested on Mystique's blue form. His eyes widened and he shook, like he was having a seizure, but he shook from fear. "Y-you're blue!" he said finally after a minute.

"Oh My Gawd, I'm blue!" Mystique replied her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Gee you noticed?" 

Magneto gave her another terrified look and scooted off into a corner. He started to rock back and forth, muttering or chanting, more like something under his breath. Mystique, walked over to him, completely baffled at his bizarre behaviour. "They are coming for me…if I'm here, that must mean they are here too! ARGG! They are coming for me!" Magneto said to no one in particular. 

"Magneto? What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Mystique said in her slight robotic voice.

"W-why do you keep calling me Magneto? Who's Magneto?" he asked still shaking. 

****

Hiya! The author speaking! So you made this far huh?

Please be kind and press the blue button! (or is it purple?) anyhow…you must be wondering why I didn't do Rogue's accent, well that's because I don't really know how it goes and I thought I might do it wrong. So please review, this my first fanfic! And you never know I might have another chapter lurking around. 


End file.
